Nishi Shousetsu
by Down Iris
Summary: After graduation, Akito dies, yay! and Yuki lets Kyo out of the neko cage so Tohru will be happy.
1. The One Not Chosen

_Summary:_ After graduation, Akito dies (yay!) and Yuki lets Kyo out of the neko cage so Tohru will be happy.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

_Introduction:_ I have only read up to Chapter 93, but I know what happens later. This story is mostly consistent with everything except the last bit with Akito, because I don't want her to be sympathetic. Also, I think Yuki still thinks she is a guy, and this is from his perspective, so Akito is a guy in this story. Some things I might have overgeneralized or even pulled from thin air, so please tell me if I made any mistakes, in character or story.

_Author's Note:_ This story is dedicated to my wonderful roommate Heather, who is my anime-senpai! Before I met her, I'd never even _heard_ of manga! Oh, how deprived I was! Thank you, I could never have written any fan fiction without you.

**Nishi Shousetsu**

a Fruits Basket Fan Fiction

by Down Iris

**Chapter 1: The One Not Chosen**

Yuki breathed the first fresh air in several days. As Akito grew weaker, he grew ever more dependent upon Yuki's presence. He was finally sleeping soundly, and Yuki had grabbed this chance to escape for a moment.

He wound about the Sohma estate aimlessly, dreading his imminent return to that horrible room. He longed for the days when he had lived in Shigure's house, away from the poisonous Sohma estate. But he could never truly escape the Sohmas. Even if Akito died, as Yuki scarcely dared to hope he would, the curse would still bind him.

A familiar voice pulled him out of his reverie. Yuki realized he was close to the neko cage. He turned a corner to see Tohru facing away from him, clinging to the bars of the window. Inside, Kyo was hidden in shadows. Yuki hung back, reluctant to make his presence known, but too concerned to leave. If Tohru was discovered sneaking onto the estate, there might be problems.

Yuki knew that Tohru was still heartbroken over Kyo's imprisonment, and his rejection of her. Tohru must have been desperate to see Kyo to have risked Akito's wrath by sneaking onto the property to see him. Yuki listened to Tohru's anguished voice pleading with Kyo to even answer her. As Yuki expected, Kyo's only reply was to repeat a gruff command for her to stay away. His past year in the neko cage had only caused him to become more withdrawn and sullen, dwelling with his guilt.

Yuki sighed as Tohru finally ran away in tears. That stupid cat could not do anything right. He wished for the umpteenth time that he could be the one to comfort Tohru, but she had chosen Kyo. Kyo, who tortured her by letting his past, and future, come between them. Yuki was only glad that he wasn't the one making her cry.


	2. A Measure of Freedom

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

**Chapter 2: A Measure of Freedom**

A last hollow breath escaped Akito's lips as he grew still. His hand that had been clenched around Yuki's relaxed, and Yuki looked to Hatori across the body for confirmation, the hope barely hidden in his eyes.

"He's dead," Hatori announced, checking for a pulse. "You're now the head of the Sohma family," he stated matter-of-factly. Yuki threw down Akito's limp hand, and drew back. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was free. Free of the cruelty and abuse of this sick, twisted God. And he was now free to make happy the person most dear to him as well, or at least free to try. It really all depended on another, and Yuki wasn't betting on him to ever do anything right.

Yuki knew what his first act as head of the family would be. He would be breaking all the traditions and rules of the Sohmas, but no one would stop him. All that for one who hated and despised Yuki. But it was not for him that Yuki would do this thing.

Yuki rose to his feet. Hatori watched him but said nothing as he marched purposefully from the room. He was headed for the neko cage.


	3. Knocking Sense

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

**Chapter 3: Knocking Sense**

Yuki found Kyo ensconced in the shadows, sulking as usual. 'That cat had better get his act together, or he'll force me to get it together for him.' Yuki walked purposefully up to the door to the neko cage and, with one swift kick, opened the door.

Kyo gazed in amazement at the splintered door Yuki had sent flying into the room. He jumped up, ready for a fight or whatever might be coming, but Yuki simply said, "Go to her," then turned and walked out.

Incredulous, Kyo shouted after him, "What the hell was that about? You expect me to just walk out to all the Sohmas, because _you_ say I can?"

Yuki came back to the door. As he had figured, Kyo would need some persuading. Yuki just hoped he was up to the task. "Did you think I was doing this for you? You think anyone would question me if I just left you in there? No. In fact, I'm going against ages of tradition just so that Honda-san will have a chance to be happy. Is it too hard for you to suck up your pride and let her have the only thing she ever wanted?" Getting no response, Yuki tried a different tack. "Akito promised that you could go free if you beat me. You did, so take your freedom."

"What are you talking about, you damn rat? I never beat you."

"You did beat me, for the only thing that really mattered. You won her heart." Yuki paused as that sunk in. Kyo continued glaring, but Yuki thought he saw a light go off behind his eyes.

"Honda-san loves you and you are making her miserable. You don't think you are worthy to love her, because of who you are and what you have done, but you are only hurting her more by refusing her. If you can't see that, then you are truly an idiot." Yuki turned and left Kyo with that thought, hoping that he might finally break from his cycle of guilt enough to bring a smile back to Tohru's face.

Yuki was three steps from the door when an orange flash rushed by him. 'Finally!' Yuki thought, relieved. Then another worry crept in, and he took off after Kyo.

He could just see orange disappear around a far corner as he called out, "She lives on Matsubara Street now! 2104, apartment 32!" Hopefully the stupid cat wouldn't get lost for another four months.

Yuki smiled, for the first time in much to long. It wasn't his happy ending, but just maybe, it might be hers.


	4. Chasing a Dream

_Disclaimer:_ I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

**Chapter 4: Chasing a Dream**

Kyo ran down the street, desperation creeping in with every wrong step. What had that damn rat yelled? Was it Matsumura Street or Matsubara Street? And Kyo had no idea what the number was. Damn it! He had had no clue where to find Tohru when he ran out, and he had even less now. As reluctant as he was to look up the address, he had run out of options. Running up and down the two streets, he had caught no hint of Tohru.

Up ahead, Kyo spotted a telephone booth and he bolted toward it. Ripping open the door, he pulled the phonebook down and quickly flipped to Honda. "Hell!" he exclaimed, finding only a listing for her grandfather. Kyo cursed his lack of change, as he could have called to find her address. But living in the neko cage, he'd had no need of money, and his quick departure left no time to grab any such essentials. On a whim, he flipped to Uotani. Arisa lived at 2104 Matsubara Street, just a few blocks over. She would know where Tohru lived. Kyo took off again, not even taking the time to close the phonebook.

He crashed through the door of the building and flew up the stairs. Reaching apartment 32, he slowed, and hesitantly tapped upon the door. With no answer, he started pounding. 'You'd better be home, yankee!'

The door opened, and Kyo's fists paused in midair as his heart leapt to his throat at who was there. Kyo barely registered the shocked smile that flew to Tohru's face before he swept her into a kiss.

_Author's Note:_ I have a LOT more I could write on this story, and hopefully I will get to all of it. I was only going to put up the first three chapters now, but I'm a sucker for happy endings and couldn't leave it there! That's why the chapters are so short, because I wanted Chapter 4 to be separate, so I divided up the first three parts to match better. And you will have to wait to find out why this story is named "Nishi" ("Shousetsu" just means "story").


End file.
